Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component and method for producing a computerized display output wherein information bearing hexagons having common borders are rendered so as to appear above or below an underlying map.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer graphics, image data is output to a display device to provide information to the computer user. The generation of images or objects to be represented on the display device is conventionally referred to as rendering.
In some computer images, the information displayed is map data, which is useful to the computer user in many circumstances. For example, in some cases, the map data identifies geographic boundaries, natural or man-made structures, topography, and the like. In other cases, the information on the map is combined with additional information such as motion and weather. Overall, maps rendered on computer displays are very useful to the general public.